Humanity's last stand
by kuntakintae
Summary: Ten years ago, the aliens invaded, and only a tenth of humanity was left in less than ten minutes. Nine years ago, we managed to escape their grasp and found a new home. Seven years ago, we managed to settle down. Three years ago, the aliens found us once again. But now, we are prepared, and we will fight. This is our last stand. Pls R&R!


**HI PEOPLE! I'm just starting this for fun HAHA its not gonna be my main story...i think.**

**Anyway, pls R&R if you're interested, so i can know whether i should write this story or not! I'll probably leave it alone if no one is interested HAHA as i said, its just a random idea.**

**anyway, enjoy and please review to tell me if you're interested! Btw i'm not really an adventure action writer. This is more or less the first one i'm writing? I usually write romance and hurt/comfort HAHA **

**R&R! THANKS! :)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_As a kid, I had a wonderful childhood._

"An army of 300 type 3 aliens are heading towards outlook post #167. Approximately two and a half miles away, and approaching fast. Orders, Ma'am?" The voice said, hasty and panicky, almost inaudible due to the incessant static.

_It was a time of peace. No war, no aliens, no guns or ships. _

"Retreat from post. Force is too big for your squadron to take on. Gather all information and confidential documents from the base and retreat to post #158." My commanding tone rang through the operation room, unwavering and firm.

_I had a happy family. A mother, a father, a brother and myself. _

"Ma'am, another squad of 200 type 3 aliens are approaching from south-west! Retreat route is cut off!" The person on the other line was obviously shouting.

_We lived on planet Earth, the original planet. Where everything was peaceful._

"Fuck," I growled. "Connect me to Fire squad #1 now!" Fingers immediately started crashing onto the keyboard swiftly.

_I went to school, found out that my bloodline was that of Athena, and studied in the wisdom and intelligence school-where all Athena kids went._

"Leo!" I shouted with my no-nonsense voice. "No time to talk! Need you to go over to outlook post #167 now! Take your whole fucking squadron with you! There's an army approaching there and we cannot lose the information held in there!"

_That carried on for about until I was eleven, and things went wrong. And it came suddenly, swiftly, without warning. _

"Roger that, Annabeth." He said, and I let out a mental sigh of relief that he hadn't tried to prolong the conversation. He knew that the current situation was serious. "Not sure if I can get there in time, but we'll power up the vehicles to the max for maximum speed." He warned.

_The aliens came down like a swarm of bees, and destroyed everything in their path. It all happened in a span of less than ten minutes. _

The atmosphere was tense. My eyes scanned Leo's position as his squad speeded across the barren plains towards post #167. He had been patrolling around that area on his usual routine.

I stared at the blue icon that represented Leo, and then at the red icons that represented the type 3 aliens. My brain automatically calculated and predicted what would happen next, and my heart sank. Leo would reach there a minute later then the army.

_Fire everywhere, flashes of lights exploding, heat blasting everywhere, sounds of the dying and the terrified traveling all over the place. My parents got engulfed in one of the lights right in front of me._

"Listen," I started talking to the squad leader of post #167. "I have sent Commander Leo to your position. Hold out for a minute. He will arrive a minute later then the aliens." I informed him.

_I had closed my eyes and cried. Cried and cried. When I slowly opened my eyes, all I saw were two piles of bones, and somehow I knew those were my parents._

"Roger that. We'll try our best!" I was secretly impressed by the courage of the young squad leader. Not many people would be that calm or collected when faced with a almost certain death situation.

_When I was finally found, I was brought to the Water institution, where people with the bloodline of Poseidon went to._

I bit the inside of my cheek in dread and trepidation, urging Leo silently to go faster as I looked at the red icons get closer and closer to the base.

_There, they treated my wounds and comforted me. I didn't talk for days, until I stumbled upon a secret chamber whilst I was walking aimlessly around the institution, caught in my grief._

"Man, stand your ground!" I heard the squad leader shout as the red icons finally met the green icon that represented the post. I could hear battle cries, bows being released, swords being drawn, spells being casted, and many more.

Most of all, I could hear the cries of pain emitted by those who had fallen.

_The door had been extravagant, designed with gold and silver and diamonds. For some reason, the door had unlocked itself when I touched it, allowing me to get inside._

"Ma'am, We can't hold out much longer! The two hundred strong army is already approaching, and my squad has already lost a quarter of its men!" The squad leader exclaimed on the other line. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Only twenty seconds more…

_The room was dark safe for a pedestal. It had sapphire all around it, with blue, swirly intricate design and materials that only sacred places had. When I walked up to it, I realized that the pedestal had a hole shaped of a sword._

"Fuck, how long more! They're about to break in! the two hundred army is already trying to hit down the wall at the back!" The squad leader screamed. Annabeth closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. Five more seconds…

_Engraved on the pedestal, in blue, was "Riptide, the sword of the seas."_

_For some reason, the whole room gave off a comfortable feeling, embracing me, as though I was accepted and loved by the power that very room held. The power of Poseidon._

"Fuck yea!" Someone in the room shouted as they heard a new group of battle cries, which were obviously human. Leo had arrived. I couldn't help but exhale deeply, exhausted.

Leo had arrived.

_I had asked the people who attended the institution where the sword had gone, but all their answers were the same._

_They didn't know. With their heads hung low and beaten, their voices broken, they said that Riptide had disappeared with its rightful owner, their upcoming leader._

_A guy named Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy Jackson._

"Taste my fire with your asses, bitches!" I heard Leo shout over the din. Now, the battle had overturned. I gave out a very small smile. I didn't expect any less from the leader of the Hephaestus bloodline, also known as "The Master of fire" due to his ability to make and control flames.

_It was said that he could summon a wave ten miles high to crush his enemies. And that his swordsmanship had been the best in the past millennia or so._

_He had been the chosen one to take over the bloodline, but he had disappeared._

The people in the operation room-mostly from the bloodline of Athena, same as me- were all celebrating and cheering as they heard the cries of pain and panic of the aliens.

_Later on, I found out that only a tenth of the human population had survived, and that survivors had to board a humongous spaceship to fly to another habitable planet, as Earth had been totally destroyed._

After a few minutes of listening to the battle, we could finally hear the retreating cries of the aliens, and the groans and grunts of pain from the humans. "Well, half the force at this post has passed on, and a quarter of the survivors are severely wounded." Leo spoke, his voice weary and tired. "Need a medical team." He growled. His optimistic personality was gone, replaced by the battle-hardened warrior that all of us now have.

_People from all around the world travelled to the U.S to get onto the spaceship. It had been created by Hephaestus bloodline. It seemed like the U.S had known about the aliens for a long time, and had prepared an escape route for everyone._

_People cursed them as they did nothing to stop it, but I knew that even if they tried, they couldn't, as the aliens were far more advanced in technology then us._

"Connect me to nearest medical squad in the area." I commanded. Once they were online, I was relieved to hear Will's voice. He was the second best healer in the human community.

_So they had chosen to make an escape route, and had decided to relocate to another planet, where they would be able to research in peace for a short moment, as well as train to be able to defend ourselves better._

_The reason why we had lost so quickly, was because we humans had grown lazy because of the safety provided and present all the time. _

_It took the war to make us humans wake up form our carelessness and irresponsibility._

"Will, I need you to go down to post #167. Leo's squad is there too. Many severely wounded."

"Roger that. Going off now." Will's voice announced before we heard him shouting some orders.

_And after a year of travelling in space aimlessly, as the U.S had failed to locate another habitable planet, we then finally found a planet that we could live on, and is still living on today._

_We named the planet Ishuy._

"They're arriving in less then five minutes. Wait for a while." I informed Leo.

"Okay. Is it Will today?" He asked.

"Yea. He's on patrol today. He'll help you guys." After that, take all classified documents and important information, and move to a more interior place. Where units were more easily accessible.

_The planet was the total opposite of Earth. No trees, the sky was always dark safe the moon, the ground was always grey and uneven._

"I can hear him and his squad now. That's good. Talk to you later. Mission more or less success." Leo reported.

"Roger that. Return to main base as ASAP." I instructed.

"Okay." He replied simply, and I knew he was busy.

_The humans took two years to adept and find out how to live there. The gravitational field strength was about the same, and there was oxygen as well as a clouds. Generally, it was a very abnormal planet._

"Well done people," I praised. "Break time, and be back here in fifteen minutes." I ordered. They all stood up and bowed before moving out. I sighed as they did that. They were always so nervous around me.

I guess that's a good thing. Can't let newbies think I'm a very nice and friendly girl.

_The next four years were on improving technology and improving tactic and skill. And the aliens found us again._

I sighed as I looked down from where I was standing. The big screen in front of me, the recently emptied out operation room, bright screens of the computers.

It had been ten years since the aliens first attacked us.

Nine years since we found planet Ishuy.

Seven years since we managed to create a capital city, a proper city for humans to live in.

And it has been three years since the war had started.

It wasn't ending anytime soon.


End file.
